SoulMates
by velvet86
Summary: "That's why we can't be together, because if we are,we are losing ourselves. We can't resist each other. It's the bond we're sharing, a bond that makes us captives."   Please R
1. The enemy I loved

**SoulMates**

**Chapter 1: The enemy I loved**

It was over. I felt numb and somehow far away, while the two huge men beside me, where carrying me through a long corridor, illuminated only by the dim light of torches. My arms were full of bruises by the hard grip of their rough hands, but I didn't complain. They wouldn't have cared anyway. I knew exactly that much more pain was waiting for me before I would finally be released by death. How sweet and fondly death suddenly seemed to be. I wanted to give in and hurry into the dark embrace of death to be released of all the images and emotions that were flooding my mind.

Blood, oh so much blood. My hands, my body, my soul, everything seemed to be soaked in red, warm, pulsating blood. I had seen so many die. And now was my turn and I told myself that I had to be strong for some more hours, but then I could finally go. Ron would be devastated and Harry would probably go mad, but they would keep fighting and maybe they would win. And even if not, we would see each other again. In another world.

A tired laugh escaped my lips and one of the men turned around to look at me as if I was crazy, which was probably true. I could only see the coal black eyes behind the silvery Death Eater mask. I closed my eyes. I had never truly believed in God. I'd always asked myself why I should believe in someone who allowed such sorrow, so much pain, so much fear. But now, as I was facing death myself, there was suddenly a prayer in my mind. A prayer my mother had told me when I was a little girl. My eyes were burning, but I didn't let the tear come through. I hadn't cried for years and I wouldn't start now. Not now, that it was nearly over.

We were finally standing in front of a huge, wooden door. My heart was pounding. What would it feel like to die? Would they torture me? I snorted. Sure they would. I was the most famous mudblood and Harry Potter's best friend on top of that. They would probably do it in public. That was the best way to lure Harry out. I wouldn't let that happen. I would not allow them to use me as a bait. I'd rather kill myself.

This thought gave me strength and I held my head up high when the wooden door suddenly opened.

They pushed me into an empty room and I fell down, too weak to keep standing after they didn't hold me anymore.

I had time to notice that there was a huge bed and that this was probably the most luxurious dorm I had ever been into, when one of the Death Eaters approached me slowly, a mean grin on his masked face.

"We'll show you how dirty mudbloods must be treated. This will be fun in comparison to what the Master is going to do with you, so enjoy it." he said husky and I started looking around to find something that I could use to hurt him. But even if there had been something I could use as a weapon, they still had their wands. And they had mine.

I clenched my fists. Was this my destiny after all? Being raped and tortured to death? For the first time I thought that maybe it would have been better to die when I was 17. That had been my true destiny. My life should have been over back then.

I stood up slowly, not ready to give up yet. The Crucio curse hit me and I couldn't stop screaming in pain. I fell down on the ground again, my body still trembling.

The chunky Death Eater that had cursed me put his hand around my neck and I nearly panicked because I suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. I was pushed hard against the wall and felt his hand under my shirt. I managed to kick him but not hard enough for him to let go of me.

"Don't dare to do that again, you slut!" he shouted, pushing my head against the wall.

He ripped my shirt and I cringed. This couldn't be happening. This was not how it was supposed to be. I hadn't survived that long just to end like this. He tried to kiss me, but I turned around, just to feel him strangle me even harder. My eyes were burning again, and I tried to think of Ron and Harry, of my parents, but I couldn't. I didn't want to imagine what they would say if they could see me like this.

When I had nearly given in, I suddenly heard something that let my heart pound in shock.

"Let go of her immediately or I swear that her face is the last thing you will ever see."

This voice. It couldn't be true. My eyes were open wide, when I felt that the Death Eater released my neck and turned around slowly.

I sank down against the wall, holding my neck with one hand, and holding my shirt with the other hand. This was not possible.

The Death Eater in front of me started spluttering.

"I'm sorry Master, I just wanted..." he started but was interrupted by a killing curse that hit him right in his face. He fell down in front of me, his eyes widened in surprise, while his friend, who had been watching all the time, broke down on his knees shocked.

I shook my head in disbelieve. It couldn't be him. I had never wanted to meet him again. Our ways had parted long ago. I looked up into his face and couldn't stop staring at him. It was impossible, but it was really him. I had never met anyone else with eyes like liquid silver.

Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of me, wearing his usual non-transparent mask of disinterest. His eyes were staring me down and I couldn't look away. I felt as if I would die if I would avert his gaze.

I clenched my fists again. Hate was rushing through my veins and I suddenly didn't want to give in anymore. I didn't want to die. Not before I would kill him. Kill the one that betrayed me. The one that broke my heart. The one that had once been my lover. My _soulmate._

**ooooo**

"Master, what have you done?" a weepy voice suddenly asked and I finally stopped staring at Malfoy and looked at the second Death Eater instead. He was still on his knees, shocked about the sudden end of his friend. He was young. Now that I could look at him, he seemed to be even younger than me.

Malfoy just looked at him shortly before he killed him right in front of me. The mask was falling down when he was hitting ground and I could see a mere 18 year old boy with blonde hair.

"He was just a kid..." I whispered disgusted, not ready to believe that it was really Malfoy that was standing in front of me.

"He would have stayed and watched you getting raped before trying to have a little fun himself. And don't tell me you wouldn't have killed him if you had your wand."

That was the one thing I hated most about Malfoy. He just fucking knew me. And he knew the worst parts of me. Parts that not even Ron or Harry knew. And it made me feel sick and disgusted.

He was clever enough not to approach me. Instead he sat down on a chair, playing with his wand and just looking at me. I had no idea what he was thinking.

I just wanted to try and stand up, when I suddenly noticed that my wand had fallen out of the Death Eater's pocket when he'd been killed. It was practically lying in front of me, and Malfoy didn't seem to notice.

"What are you going to do with me?" I finally dared to ask, and I hated my voice for trembling.

"I don't know yet." he replied slowly, his voice tired and husky.

I didn't give him a chance to say more, as I grabbed my wand in one fluent movement and threw a curse at him.

But Malfoy was not that easy to fool. He avoided my curse surprised and the only harm I'd managed to do was a scratch on his cheek. It was bleeding, but it was no serious injury. His silvery eyes became a stormy grey.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're not in the condition to fight _me_."

I hated his self confidence. It had always annoyed me how full of himself he was.

I didn't waist time with small talk. I stood up and started fighting, ready to kill him even if it meant that it would be the last thing I'd ever do. And it probably would be the last thing. My body was aching in pain and I was bleeding, but I didn't care. We were moving around each other like dancers, waiting for an opportunity to end this once and for all. I threw one curse after another towards him, but he only blocked them, pretty unimpressed. I knew that he was not really trying and that annoyed me even more.

"Stop it! I don't want to hurt you!" he shouted angry, his eyes following every of my movements.

"You already did, you bastard! You couldn't possible hurting me more!" I replied angry.

He hesitated for one moment and that was my chance. One of my curses hit his hand and his wand fell down on the ground.

I was now standing right in front of him, my wand directly in front of his face. I was breathing hard, while he only kept looking at me.

"Go ahead." he whispered, no sign of fear in his eyes.

"Don't think I wouldn't do it!" I nearly screamed.

"Then just do it." he commanded.

I really hated his self confidence. My hand wasn't trembling. I was used to this. How many Death Eaters had died of my hand? I'd stopped counting. But right now I couldn't do it. I hated him from the bottom of my heart, but I still couldn't bring myself to kill him.

"You still can't do it?" he asked in a low voice, as if he'd read my mind, his eyes set on my face.

All the anger that had been rushing through my veins as poison was suddenly gone. I couldn't kill him. After all he'd done and after everything that had happened, I was still too weak to really harm him.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"Still not enough." he said harsh before taking the wand out of my hand.

My legs didn't hold me any longer. I sank down defeated, sure that I missed my last chance to ever get back at him. And it was because of my own stupidity and weakness.

"Kill me." I demanded.

He looked at me again, his eyes getting a shade darker than usual.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked tensed, my eyes burning with the hatred I felt for him.

He ignored my question.

"How did they manage to get you?" he asked instead frowning as if he was trying to figure out what had happened.

I snorted.

"They were just lucky. And I won't give you any more information, so don't even ask."

He gave me a little smile and I felt my world shatter again.

How could such a simple smile make me react in such a way? I hated him for everything he'd done to me. I hated him from the bottom of my heart. But one smile and I still reacted. I closed my eyes, despair flooding my mind.

"Will you hand me out?" I asked tensed and glared at him challenging.

He looked down on me, his one hand in his pocket, while the other one was still holding my wand. The scratch on his cheek had stopped bleeding. He wore a black designer suit and unfortunately I had to admit that he looked gorgeous. As always. He'd grown taller and his face looked more mature. His platinum blonde hair was longer and his eyes looked like mine. Empty. As if he'd seen too much for one person to handle. I put my arms protective around me. I didn't want him to look like that at me. As if he was seeing right through me. As if he cared. I knew very well that he didn't.

He bent down and my heart skipped a beat. He was suddenly so close. I hated myself for feeling that way, but as always my body betrayed me and my cheeks flushed.

I saw an amused sparkle in those silvery depths and got angry again, but before I could say anything, he'd already lifted me up gently and I couldn't help moaning from the sharp pain that went through my body.

"Let me down, I can walk by myself!" I complained bitchy, even though I actually wasn't sure if I was really capable of walking all alone.

Fortunately he ignored my complaints and turned around to leave the room. My heart was pounding hard. Where would he bring me? Would he actually hand me out? I looked up into his face and thousands of memories came into my mind. Memories of the time when there had been nothing more important than us being together. We'd been so stupid. We thought we could overcome every obstacle. We'd been wrong. So wrong.

I finally leant my head against his chest because it was more comfortable and I was tired of arguing. I could feel the warmth of his body and smell the familiar scent of his cologne together with something that was just Draco himself. I'd once thought his scent reminded me of sunlight.

I still hated him. I still loathed him for all the things he'd done. But I knew very well that a little part of my heart would always love him. And he could probably throw me right in front of Voldemorts feet and there would still be one part of me left, loving him. Was it stupid of me to feel that way? Of course. Could I do anything about it? No. God knew, I tried. I really did...

He brought me to another dormitory with a huge bed. He put me down gently and turned around to leave.

"There is also a bathroom next door. Take a shower and rest a bit, I'll be back soon." he said motionless, not even watching me.

I stood up angry, hardly holding my balance.

"Don't mess with me! I won't take a shower and wait here until you decide to come back. Stop playing games with me! I want to know what you're going to do about this and I want to know it now!" I was shouting furious.

He turned around in one fluent movement, his eyes gleaming in anger.

"I don't know!" he replied furious. "Hell, I have no idea what I'm going to do about you! I enter a room and suddenly see you half-naked and nearly strangled by a Death Eater. How the hell did you manage to get in such a situation? Aren't you so proud of your cleverness? So tell me, how could you be so stupid?"

I noticed with pleasure that his mask of indifference had broken down.

"Stupid? Don't dare calling me stupid, you moron! You know nothing about me. Nothing about my life now, so who are you to judge me?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, a certain sign of nervousness.

"I know _everything_ about you. I know that you're in pain right now and that you try to look strong because you hate being week in front of me. I know that you're afraid and that you need some time to be for yourself. I know that you need a shower to feel better and that you're hungry and tired. I know all that and a lot more. I know how you feel, I know the way you think, I know just everything about you. As well as you know about me. Our souls are still linked, I can still feel the connection. And you can as well. So don't tell me I don't know you because I am the one person on earth that knows you best."

He didn't scream these words, but he said them with an intensity that made me stare at him with my eyes widened in shock, not able to react. The walls I had build up to protect me suddenly broke down as if they were made of sand.

I shook my head.

"We're not 16 anymore, Draco. The prophecy about us didn't come true. There is no connection between us anymore. I'm tired of playing games. You once swore to protect me. I release you from this promise. Sometimes I think it would have been better to let the prophecy fulfill itself. But it's too late, Draco. Kill me. Please." I finally asked, my eyes set on his face, trying to find anything familiar in his expression. Anything that would show me that I still knew this guy. That he wasn't a complete stranger. Reasonable or not, I didn't like the feeling of not knowing him anymore.

"I can't." he replied shortly, turned around and left the room without looking back.

I didn't have to check to know that the door was locked. I finally broke down.

**ooooo**

I decided that it was stupid not to take a shower if there was such a luxurious bathroom right in front of me. I was somehow hoping the hot water would wash away the pain I felt. It helped with the physical pain, but it didn't help with the pain my heart was feeling. All the emotions I had tried to bury inside of me, had suddenly broken free. And it was all thanks to him.

Three years. It had been three years since we last talked to each other. Three years that had changed everything. Three years since I should have died. Part of me wished I could go back in time and change what had happened. Sometimes I even wished I'd never become a witch in the first place. How comfortable would my life have been if I had grown up as a normal muggle teenager. Maybe I'd have studied in a good university. And maybe I'd have met a nice boy who truly loved me. But still while imagining it, I already knew that I didn't really wish for such a life. I was meant to be part of the magical world. And Draco was meant to be part of my life, if I liked it or not. Just like Ron and Harry were.

I left the shower and put on a white bathrobe. One look into the mirror made me grimace. My eyes were unnaturally bright and appeared nearly golden. And my hair was too long to be pretty. It was hanging down in dark curls to my mid-back, appearing nearly black now that it was wet. I didn't waste more time staring at my reflection. It was useless anyway.

I entered the dormitory again and sat down on the bed. My body was still hurting and I was tired, but I didn't dare to sleep. I lied down, looking at the ceiling, wondering how I ended up like this.

It all started with a dream. A dream I first had on my 16th birthday. A dream that would change everything I ever believed in...

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry for the huge delay with my new story. Since I started working, I feel as if I just don't have time for anything I truly love to do. I don't really know why, because I was also busy with school, but working is a lot different...**

**However, this is the start of a new story and I really hope you like it. Most of the story will take place in the past, so the next chapter will bring us back to Hogwarts.**

**I hope you enjoy and I hope you give me some reviews, as I'd really love to know what you think about the first chapter.**

**Besides, I'm still looking for someone who would like to make a video of my first story "Leap in Time". I'm not keen on these things, but would love to have a video of the story in YouTube, so if anyone is interested, please contact me. :-)**

**I also would like to have a beta reader, helping me to update this story in proper English, so if there is someone who'd like to help me, please contact me. I'd appreciate some help very much. I'm German and therefore my English is not always correct. ;-)**

**Thanks in advance and please enjoy the story. :-)**

**Kind regards**

**velvet**


	2. It started with a dream

**SoulMates**

**Chapter 2: It started with a dream**

_I was moaning. Soft hands were touching my body, leaving a burning trace on my sensitive skin. I bit my lip not to scream out loud in desire. The room was dark and only illuminated by the dim light of moonlight coming through the curtains. I could hardly see anything, but for the moment I just had to feel._

_His lips were everywhere, caressing my neck, moving down to my breasts just to continue with kissing my thigh and sliding to a much more intimate place. I could hardly breathe. My hands were buried in his hair, trembling from the foreign sensation my body was feeling. I had never been touched like this before and I didn't want him to stop. When his tongue suddenly touched me, I couldn't help wincing surprised. He pushed me down, his tongue moving even faster and I nearly lost my mind. If this was sin, then he had to be the devil in person. And I was more than ready to follow him to hell._

"_Please..." I started begging, not sure what exactly I was begging for. I heard him chuckle and wanted to move away from his mouth because I was getting angry, but he grabbed my wrists with one hand and pushed me down with the weight of his body. To feel his naked skin on mine was nearly too much. He bend down and kissed me and I could taste myself in his mouth which strangely enough even aroused me more._

"_I love you." I whispered and for one moment I could see his incredible eyes, filled with passion before I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head that brought me back to reality._

I was lying on the floor, breathing hard, my heart racing as if I'd run for at least an hour. My head hurt terribly and I noticed that I had fallen out of my bed right after I'd hit my head at my bed table. The room was still dark and my room-mates were still snoring, so probably nobody had noticed. I stood up slowly, caressing the bruise on my head. My heart was still pounding and I shook my head embarrassed. This dream had been so real. My whole body was still tingling as if it had really been touched like that just seconds ago. I climbed back into the comfortable bed, feeling kind of ashamed.

I was not used to having such dreams. Of course I'd thought about getting really close to someone, but never had my imagination been so clear and it had definitely never felt so real. I could still feel his hands on my skin and when I touched my lips they actually felt swollen, which was of course impossible.

I shook my head again, but stopped immediately because it still hurt. These eyes had been so familiar. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew them. I put my arms around me, sighing. Why couldn't I have woken up a bit later? Just a few seconds... I had wanted him to go on so badly...

I gazed at the clock. It was only 2 o'clock in the morning. I sighed again. It was impossible to sleep like this. My whole body was still burning. Today was my sixteenth birthday and part of me felt like something had suddenly changed. I couldn't really describe it and I didn't give much meaning to these kinds of feelings, because I was just too reasonable. But I couldn't deny that something inside me suddenly felt as if it had changed irrevocably.

I had no idea that the guy from my dream was actually lying in his bed awake, totally shocked because he'd finally found out who the girl was that kept appearing in his dreams every single night.

ooooo

After two hours of reading and trying to ignore that stupid dream, I had finally fallen asleep again, just to wake up three hours later by Lavenders scream about having forgotten her favourite earrings at home.

I felt horrible and worst of all was the fact that the first thought that morning was of course that stupid dream. I gazed to the end of my bed, seeing a pile of presents. A little smile appeared on my face. It was my birthday.

"Hey Mione, happy birthday! Sweet 16, huh? You'll have to give a huge party." Parvati said grinning when she noticed that I was awake.

I smiled back, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't really plan having a party to be honest."

Parvati only shrugged and started talking about which lipstick to wear and that Cormac Mc Laggen was kind of cute.

I just kept smiling and looked at the presents. I got candies and a book from Harry, a very unique perfume from Ron, a cute bracelet from Ginny, a scarf from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a box of interesting and probably dangerous potions from Fred and George. The box even included a love potion, which of course reminded me again of that bloody dream. The last present was from my parents. They had bought me a nice diary with a magical lock. I allowed myself one moment of homesickness, when I was interrupted by Parvati.

"That's from Lavender and myself." she said grinning before giving me another book.

I looked at it and my cheeks flushed.

"1000 ways how to get a boyfriend?" I asked smiling crooked, not sure if I should feel offended or just laugh about it.

"That book is just awesome! Honestly, there are tons of great tips how to get to know the boy you like. With this it will be a cakewalk to get a boyfriend, Mione." Lavender said enthusiastic, showing me all kinds of capitals, one sillier than the one before.

I grinned and thanked them, trying to escape to the bathroom. Once I was finally under the hot shower, I felt better. Since I had kind of dated Viktor in fourth year, there had been no other guy. There was Ron of course, but I was sure that he had still no idea how I felt about him. Sometimes he turned red when I caught him looking at me, and he seemed to care if a guy talked to me, but he never said anything and he seemed too dump to really notice that my feelings for him where not only those of a good friend.

Harry was different, he was much more observant and not that insensitive. But that didn't really help much. Especially because Harry had much bigger issues to deal with than my love-life. We actually all had...

Voldemort was now officially back and we all knew that a lot of things would change. People were now aware that there was a huge threat out there and that nobody was really safe anymore. Even here in Hogwarts we could feel the tension and the impact of the Dark Lord's return. Most people like Parvati and Lavender were trying to pretend that nothing changed, but even they would sometimes shut up and be lost in their thoughts, afraid of what might happen.

I shook my head because I didn't want to think about something that depressing on my birthday. At least for one day, I just wanted to be a normal, 16 year old girl. As far as that was possible...

ooooo

I went down to the Common Room where Harry and Ron were already waiting.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." they both said and while Harry hugged me firm, Ron just kept standing there smiling, his hands in his pockets, his red hair a bit messy and his blue eyes set on my face.

I wished he would at least take my hand, but he didn't of course and I hadn't really expected anything else. I was nevertheless disappointed.

I thanked them for the presents and we walked downstairs in perfect harmony.

Since we'd lost Sirius a few months ago in the Ministry, Harry still felt guilty. His bright green eyes were darker than usual and he was often very silent, but we tried our best to cheer him up. But he would need a lot more time to get over Sirius' death. Time that I wasn't sure he would have.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile and he smiled right back, holding my hand firm.

It was so easy to touch Harry. So easy to smile at him and talk to him openly. And it was so difficult to do the same thing with Ron. There were no restraints when I was with Harry. I knew of course why it was like that. I just didn't feel the same way for Harry than I did for Ron.

We sat down for breakfast and I looked at the Daily Prophet, glad not to find any strange news.

"I'm sure he's up to something." Harry suddenly said angry, staring at the other side of the Great Hall.

I didn't have to follow his gaze to know who he was talking about. Harry was obsessed by the idea that Malfoy was actually a Death Eater. I couldn't really say how I felt about that. Sure, Malfoy was an asshole, but I still couldn't imagine him being a Death Eater. He was only 16 after all...

I finally looked up and saw Malfoy sitting next to Zabini, playing with his food as if he wasn't really hungry. He didn't seem to listen to what his friends were saying and when he suddenly looked up and met my gaze, a sharp pain went through my head as if I'd hit it again.

I avoided his gaze and touched my head, not sure if I had only imagined the pain. I dared to look at him again, but he'd already left. I shook my head confused, a big frown on my forehead.

"Mione? Did you even listen? What's wrong?" Ron suddenly asked and I looked at him confused.

"Nothing. Sorry. Let's go to Herbology." I replied smiling, still having the strange feeling that something strange had just happened.

ooooo

We had Herbology classes with the Slytherins this year and Mrs. Sprout was already starting to prepare us for the N.E.W.T.s. I knew that I should have been taking more notes and being more careful, but I somehow just couldn't concentrate. I gazed at Malfoy from time to time but nothing happened. I had the impression that he also looked at me which was strange enough as we normally didn't even notice each other, but he was probably just wondering why I'd reacted that way.

"You will work a lot in groups of four this year and as I think that it's important to get along with everybody, especially in these times, I decided to prepare lots. There will be always four lots with the same number. Those who have the same number will form a group, it's just that simple. Come on, don't be shy." Mrs. Sprout suddenly said and we all sighed annoyed.

I knew that it was important to stick together and to overcome any differences, especially for Gryffindors and Slytherins, so I was practically the only one that didn't complain. Not that I was looking forward to working together with those idiots, but after all that had happened, I was convinced that it was important to get along.

I finally took my lot and had number 2. Ron had number 4 and Harry number 5. We all sighed disappointed. I looked around for other number 2 members, when I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You're with me."

These simple words were giving me goosebumps and when I turned around I looked again into the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Great." I replied not very enthusiastic and got a little smile in return. A smile that made me feel very strange all of a sudden.

"It's getting even worse. We're with Zabini and Parkinson in one group. Which means that you're surrounded by Slytherins." he said smirking and I suppressed a devoted sigh.

"And I was hoping for at least one group member besides me with a bit of brain..." I murmured and got a cocked eyebrow from Malfoy.

I followed him to Zabini and Parkinson, suddenly feeling very lonely.

"Granger? Well, at least it's not Longbottom. Even though that lardass has at least pure blood." Pansy said grinning and Zabini started laughing.

"It must be sad if something that you can't even influence is the only thing you can brag about." I just said dryly, trying to listen to Mrs. Sprout.

Zabini was laughing and Pansy was saying something harsh, but I didn't care. Malfoy didn't comment our little fight at all, which was more than strange. He was normally the first to give me a nasty comment about me being muggle-born.

I gazed at him, but he was just staring into nothing.

I looked around and saw Harry in a group with Crabbe, Neville and Lavender while Ron was caught with Eloise Midgeon, Parvati and some other girl from Slytherin that I didn't even know.

"You will work in these groups for the whole year. We will have different projects and your teamwork will be counted into your final grade, so be nice to each other." Mrs. Sprout said smiling and I exchanged a devoted glance with Harry.

"We will start again with the basics as a preparation for your N.E.W.T.s, so each group will be taking care of some Mandrakes for a beginning. I bet you all remember these nice little plants." Mrs. Sprout continued and Malfoy snorted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll go get us earmuffs." I said obedient, relieved that I was able to leave our nice little group at least for some minutes.

I returned with 4 pairs of pink earmuffs and Zabini grimaced when he saw the fluffy material. I couldn't help grinning.

There were several bitchy comments from Pansy, but Malfoy and Zabini were mostly just talking to each other. Well, at least when they didn't have to wear the earmuffs. I noticed that they really seemed to be friends, which kind of surprised me. And I got several glances from other girls that kept confusing me.

When I finally brought back the earmuffs at the end of class I overheard a Slytherin girl that was watching Malfoy and Zabini.

"They are so damn hot..."

I frowned surprised and turned around to watch the two Slytherins.

I'd never taken the time to really notice, but they probably were kind of cute when they weren't the nasty buggers they used to be. They looked even better together. Zabini with his dark skin and eyes, tall and athletic, while Malfoy was a bit smaller, with bright hair and very intensive grey eyes. Eyes that were set on my face right now. I blushed, turned around and left the greenhouse.

What the hell was wrong with me? Since when did I think that Malfoy was good-looking? Ok, only a blind hag would not have noticed that he'd gotten kind of attractive over the years, but still it was Malfoy.

I met Ron's gaze and blushed. I knew it was stupid but I felt as if he'd just caught me red-handed. I tried to shake off these stupid thoughts, but I couldn't help feeling that something just didn't seem to be right today.

ooooo

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventful and finally classes were over and it was finally time for dinner.

I entered the Great Hall and was surprisingly stopped by none other than Cormal Mc Laggen, the guy that had been so eager to become Gryffindors new keeper. Ron still didn't know that I had acutally used a Confundus Charm to make him miss that last shot and I honestly didn't intend to ever tell him.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." he said smiling, giving me a little present.

I blushed again and couldn't help glancing at Ron, who didn't look happy at all. I smiled back at Cormac, hoping that this could be my chance to make Ron realize that I was actually a girl.

"Thanks a lot Cormac." I said sweetly, feeling a bit sorry that I was actually fooling him, because he seemed to be very nice, even though he was a bit too confident for my taste.

"Open it when your're alone." he said winking and sat down next to his friends.

I nodded and sat down next to Harry.

"What was that about? What did he give you?" Ron asked annoyed, glaring at me as if it was my fault that Cormac had decided to talk to me.

"He gave me a present, Ronald. It's my birthday after all." I said still smiling, satisfied that he seemed to care.

Harry noticed of course and grinned.

"You don't really like that jerk, do you? He's a complete idiot." Ron stated matter of factly.

I just shrugged which made him even angrier.

And suddenly I felt a very strange impulse of anger, which was a feeling that had absolutely nothing to do with myself.

For one short moment I thought that Ron had somehow transferred his feelings on me, but then I felt another gaze on me and when I looked up, I met the stormy grey eyes of Malfoy, who was looking at me with a frown on his forehead.

What the hell was this about? My good mood was totally gone and I was just very confused. Did I imagine all these things? How come I had so much eye contact with someone like Malfoy, when we normally didn't even look at each other if we didn't have to? And why did I feel as if it was his anger I had just felt?

But that was impossible, wasn't it? I didn't know a single spell that could do these kinds of things. It was just too strange. And why should Malfoy even care? I was the least important person in his life after all...

"Hey Mione, are you even listening?" Ron complained stubborn and I looked at him smiling, trying to forget my confusion.

"Why do you even care if McLaggen likes me?" I suddenly blurt out and Ron just blushed surprised.

"I just don't want you to spend too much time with that idiot. He probably only wants your help for studying..." he said slowly and I felt anger rushing through my veins. And this was definitely my own feeling now.

"Well, maybe he just noticed that there is more about me than just my brains!" I spit angry and left the Great Hall without listening to Harry and Ginny who asked me to stay.

And I didn't notice the Slytherin that stood up and followed me like a shadow.

ooooo

What a stupid brat! How could he dare say something that stupid? And if I was so not lovable, why did he even care if somebody else noticed me?

_Happy Birthday Hermione..__. _I thought to myself and snorted. This day had been horrible. I calmed down slowly and the only feeling that remained was self pity and sadness.

"Granger?"

I turned around slowly, surprised to hear this voice. Malfoy was standing there, looking at me motionless, his hands in his pockets.

"What?" I asked stupid, because I was just too confused about his approach. This was the second time today that he was talking to me without any sign of an insult.

"I have to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

If I hadn't seen that his lips were moving, I wouldn't have believed that he'd really said that. And It didn't feel like a question either, it was more like a command, as if he would not accept a no anyway.

"Ok." I said slowly, wondering if this day could get any stranger. I should find out soon that it could.

I followed Malfoy into en empty classroom which was illuminated only by the moonlight. He lit up some candles and I started feeling quite bemused. This scenery looked like a place where lovers would meet. He was probably not aware of the mood he had created involuntarily...

"What's wrong, Malfoy? I can't remember that you ever asked me to talk to you. Is it about Herbology?" I finally asked a bit bitchy because I couldn't stand the silence.

"What did you dream last night?" he asked husky, totally ignoring my question. His eyes were looking daggers at me.

He caught me completely off-guard and I couldn't help my cheeks flushing.

"That's none of your damn business! Why do you even ask?" I hissed, not really able to hide my surprise and discomfort.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked back as if he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

I shook my head confused.

"I'm leaving." I whispered, going towards the door, when he suddenly grabbed my wrist to stop me.

At the touch of his hand something inside of my head exploded. Hundreds of images were rushing through my mind, showing me glimpses of a couple laughing at the beach, holding hands, standing next to each other in front of a little cabin while it was raining, smiling at each other at a Masquerade Ball, kissing in the moonlight in front of a huge fountain, making love in a room with silk covers, their naked bodies only illuminated by the moonlight... A sharp pain went through my head and brought me back to reality.

I freed my hand from Malfoys grip, breathing hard, my eyes wide open in shock, my cheeks heated from the cognition of finally knowing whose eyes I'd seen last night in my dream.

My expression mirrored in his own. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it a complete mess. And I felt the strange desire to smooth the silky strands.

"What the hell was that?" I asked tensed, trying to get as much space between us as possible.

He sat down on a chair, looking at me frustrated, his usually bright eyes being a shade darker than usual.

"I have no fucking idea." he croaked, his voice lacking the velvet tone it usually had.

"Did you see these images?" he asked slowly, as if he wasn't sure how much he could trust me.

I snorted.

"Yes, I saw them. And even stranger is that I actually _felt_ them." I hated myself for blushing again.

"How many dreams did you have?" he suddenly asked calm, his voice a bit husky.

I shook my head, not really believing that we were really having this conversation.

"Only one. Last night. Why? Does that mean you were having this dream as well?" I asked shocked, not sure if I could ever feel more embarrassed.

To my surprise Malfoy actually blushed.

"Yeah, I'm having these kinds of dreams for weeks now. But I've never seen your face until last night."

"For weeks? You mean you are dreaming about sex with me for _weeks_ now?" I nearly shouted, totally shocked by how this had turned out.

He stood up abruptly, making a gesture for me to be quiet.

"Are you crazy or what? You want the whole school to hear about this? My reputation would be ruined!" he said angry, his eyes gleaming.

I started laughing hysterically which made him give me a totally confused look, which on the other hand caused me to laugh even more.

"We're having this absolutely crazy experience and the only thing you care about is your reputation?" I finally asked, still laughing. Probably I was close to going crazy. He seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he only shook his head devoted.

And then he started approaching me slowly and I suddenly stopped laughing, backing off, suddenly feeling very fragile. My heart started pounding.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a much too high voice.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Oh come on, you can't honestly think I could do anything dirty to you? It was only a dream ok? I could never feel that way about you. I mean you're Granger..." he said frowning, his eyes looking at me disgusted.

I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling offended. Not that I'd wanted Malfoy to feel anything for me. The simple thought gave me goosebumps. But it was sad to notice how obviously no guy seemed to be interested in me...

My cheeks were now burning as I was recalling every single bit of our strange dream. I'd even told him that I loved him! And the way he'd touched and kissed me... It had been only a dream but to imagine that I was sharing it with Malfoy of all persons was something that bewildered me to such an extent that I couldn't even think clear.

"When did these dreams start?" I asked slowly, trying not to show that I was actually totally embarrassed.

"Since the day of my 16. birthday. I couldn't help overhear that today is your birthday, right? I thought that was quite a coincidence." Malfoy said frowning, his eyes set on my face.

"This is absolutely crazy." I just said, not capable of giving a more intelligent comment.

"If you tell anyone, I'm going to kill you and bury your body under that bloody Willow." he threatened all of a sudden, his eyes glaring at me.

"As if _I_ would want anyone to know." I replied dryly, my cheeks again flushing.

I didn't want to think about that dream again. I didn't want to remember. But I couldn't help it.

"I have to go to the library..." I whispered overwhelmed, not knowing how to handle this situation.

"I knew you would say that." he said amused, even though I could see that he was worried.

"I have already checked myself and couldn't find anything, but I can't stop you from researching anyway, so feel free to search for whatever is causing these crazy dreams. But keep it to yourself. And let me know if you find something..." he commanded again and I gave him a wary look and a nod, before I turned around to escape from that room and most of all from his presence.

I just wanted to open the door and leave, when I suddenly froze in my movement because a sudden thought had come to my mind.

"Malfoy? Were all of your dreams similar to that of last night?" I dared to ask, without turning around to face him.

I could nearly feel his smirk.

"No. Until now I have only seen glimpses similar to those we've both seen before. But I couldn't recognize you. Last night was different..." he stated slowly and I finally turned around because I had to see his face.

His glance was as intensive as last night in my dream and my heart started pounding. I couldn't avoid his gaze, I felt like hypnotised. What was he thinking? Why did I feel so helpless? I felt as if I was drawn towards him, as if my whole body was asking me to approach him, and I couldn't even say why. When we both made one step towards each other we suddenly heard the piercing voice of Peeves screaming above our heads.

"Oooohhh, Malfoy and Granger are sitting in a tree, s n o g g i n g..." he started singing, when both Malfoy and I took our wands and made him shut up.

Peeves wasn't amused, but at least he didn't have his voice to complain.

I gave Malfoy one last confused look before I opened the door and left as fast as I could. God knew what would have happened if Peeves hadn't barged in. We had both started to approach each other. What the heck was the meaning of all of this? I felt as if I'd been brainwashed. For the first time in 16 years I felt as if I couldn't trust myself. _Happy Birthday, Hermione..._

**Hi everyone!**

**Again it took a long time for me to update. Sorry for the long wait! I wish I could promise to update more often, but I just don't seem to find enough time for writing. I hope you nevertheless keep reading and I hope you like the story so far. **

**I'm still looking for a Beta, so if anyone feels as if he or she wants to do it, please just contact me. I'd be happy. :-)**

**And be so kind to leave a review as I really want to know what you think of this story so far.**

**Thanks!**

**velvet**


	3. Two minds are linked

SoulMates

Chapter 3: Two minds are linked

I was leaving the classroom as fast as I could, worried that I would lose my mind if I spent one more second with Malfoy. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. 

As always when there was something important I needed to figure out, the shock slowly started to fade, my brain was taking over and emotion was pushed aside for the time being.

How was this possible? I had to admit that Malfoy and I had never touched before, but I'd never expected such a reaction...

What had actually happened? He'd asked me about my dream, which was strange enough, but then he'd touched me and it had felt as if a bright light had suddenly spread in my head, linking me to the guy I'd never wanted to even talk to.

I really wasn't the type to believe in spiritual magic and such stuff. I liked facts, pure and simple, no fluffy feelings, no strange lights and nothing that made my heart beat as if I'd kept running for hours. My wrist was still burning from his touch.

And all these images. What were they about? The girl had looked like me, just prettier, but nothing of what I'd seen was actually true. How come we'd both seen the same things, anyway? It was very difficult magic to link the minds of two persons. It demands a lot of will power and magical skill to do these kinds of spells. But for us it had just happened without us having any control. We'd both had the same dream. A dream about sex, which was definitely nothing we could have imagined ourselves.

I shook my head. I didn't like the direction my thoughts were taking. _Focus,__Hermione,__concentrate__on__the__things__that__are__important._Something just wasn't right about this. Was it coincidence that all these things happened on my 16th birthday? I didn't think so.

I didn't really notice where I was walking, when I suddenly heard Ginny call my name.

I turned around surprised, watching her heated face.

"Where the hell have you been? Everyone is waiting for you!"

Before I could even comment this sentence, she'd already dragged me along.

"Gin, where are we going? Who's waiting?" I started asking, but she just snorted and ignored me. 

We finally reached the seventh corridor and stood right in front of the Room of Requirements. Ginny opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Happy Birthday!"People were shouting, laughing at my surprised expression.

The room had transformed into a nice common room, decorated with different fluffy chairs in the colours of our common rooms, and a comfortable fire that was burning in a huge fireplace.

All my friends were there; Ron and Harry of course, Ginny, who was now smiling, Luna and Neville. They could have invited much more people, but they knew me well. These were the people I liked best and I didn't need anyone else to celebrate my birthday with. I ignored the sudden image of Malfoy that appeared in my mind.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling, even towards Ron, who seemed a bit embarrassed. I was no longer mad at him. After all, there were lots of other things I had to worry about.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you in the library, in the common room, in the prefect's bathroom; I even considered walking all the way to Hagrid's." Ginny complained, her brown eyes looking at me curiously.

I was by far not ready to talk to my friends about the shocking experience I'd just shared with none other than Malfoy, so I just shrugged smiling.

"I went for a walk. Didn't feel like reading."

Harry glanced at me with a little frown, but I pretended not to notice. Normally I didn't lie to my friends, but this issue was too difficult and I first had to find out how to deal with it myself. The simple thought of telling Harry that I was dreaming of Malfoy gave me goose bumps. Not to mention how it would be telling Ron. Besides, this was my 16th birthday and part of me just wanted to enjoy it at least a bit.

"I didn't think to ever hear that from you, 'Mione." Harry said smiling and everybody started laughing and chatting about school and Quidditch and stuff that were at the same time unimportant but essential.

Luna looked at me intensively, which was strange because she normally didn't focus on her surroundings. I gave her a smile that I hoped would be calming. In many ways she was much more attentive than other people. It was hard to lie to someone like that.

I ignored my bad conscience and tried to enjoy our little party. Ron and Harry had been in the kitchen, bringing all kinds of different food. And I noticed that I was actually pretty hungry. 

"You seem restless." Luna finally whispered a little smile placed on her lips.

I was just about to deny it, when I decided that I didn't want to.

"Yeah, I can't seem to concentrate. I feel like I have too much energy, like I need to move." I admitted, shrugging.

"You should dance." Luna replied dreamily, stood up and started dancing all on her own. I couldn't help laughing and strangely I noticed that I really felt better.

I knew that there was nothing I could do about this right now. Leaving my friends just to research something I couldn't even name was stupid. They would just get suspicious and in the end I would have to tell them everything. And the only thing I knew for sure was that I definitely didn't want anyone to know what was bothering me right now.

I took a deep breath, enjoyed the food and told myself that I would take care of it later. For the time being I was just a normal 16 year old girl, that was celebrating her birthday with her best friends.

ooooo

_I was dancing, no rather floating. The huge ballroom blurred before my eyes because I was moving so fast. I started to feel a bit dizzy, but the guy I was dancing with didn't really care. _

_Hundreds of couples were dancing as well, the women reminding me of flowers in their different coloured gowns, while the men were wearing black smokings. All of them were wearing masks and in my current state of dizziness, it somehow looked a bit creepy._

_Today was my birthday and my parents had arranged a masquerade ball to celebrate it. I was now 16 and therefore more than ready for marriage as my mother loved to remind me every single day. _

_One year had already passed since my debut and there were many candidates for marriage. It actually seemed as if nearly every man in the room was hoping to attract my attention._

_I was not stupid; I knew very well that most of them were only after my father's money. As I was young and quite pretty, I was the perfect match in society at the moment. And I was very well aware of it._

_My long gown was made of heavy silk, flowing around my legs. I knew that I was pretty tonight. My gown was indigo and golden and my hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, while several hazel curls framed my rosy cheeks. I knew that my eyes were gleaming amber behind my golden mask and I knew that I seemed to be the perfect little lady with that bright smile on my face. But inside I was screaming. Screaming for help, for rescue, for someone who could take me away of this place full of greedy vultures that were just waiting for a mistake from my side._

_They only needed 5 minutes. 5 minutes with me alone and I would be compromised, no matter if someone got close to me or not. I wouldn't have been the first one to be trapped into a marriage, even though I had to admit that this usually happened to wealthy gentlemen._

_My mother had already asked me several times to choose a man and give him my attention, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I knew very well that I was in danger as long as I was playing hard to get, but not a single one of them had managed to reach my heart._

_My mother got pretty angry every time I tried to explain my feelings. Marriage had nothing to do with love, it was just pure negotiation, she always said. But even though she scolded me, she nevertheless asked my father to wait until I was choosing a man, instead of letting him find an "appropriate" husband. I was pretty sure that my mother actually wanted me to marry someone I at least liked. But I also knew that it was just a matter of time until my father would choose someone, no matter if I liked him or not._

_I was moving in perfect harmony with the music while all these thoughts went through my mind, when I suddenly felt watched. It was crazy, because nearly everybody was actually watching me today, but somehow I felt a gaze in my back that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I looked around, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary._

_And just when I thought I'd just imagined it, I finally met a silvery gaze from the other side of the room that made my heart skip a beat. The way he looked at me was like a caress, even though his face was hidden behind a silver mask, and I felt myself blushing. I had managed to give everyone the cold shoulder while being nevertheless flirty and the perfect lady and now I had to blush just because someone I didn't even know had watched me. I nearly shook my head because I felt so silly._

_"Are you alright, Miss Hermione?" the guy I was dancing with suddenly asked. I didn't even remember his name, but I was glad for an excuse to skip the next dance._

_"I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Would you please be so kind to get me some Champagne?" I asked sweetly, trying to look pale and faint, which was not that difficult as I actually really felt dizzy._

_He gave me a chivalrous nod and hurried to the buffet while I hurried to the next alcove, careful not to be seen by my fishy admirers._

_"Nice show," a velvet voice suddenly said behind me and I turned around surprised._

_Something about his eyes made me feel weak. I had definitely never seen him before, but I nevertheless felt as if I'd known him for a long time. He was tall and slender but athletic, moving like a panther and I felt as if I was supposed to be his next prey. _

_His hair was bright, nearly platinum and long enough to fall into his eyes. He fortunately didn't wear one of those silly wigs that were nowadays that modern. Honestly, how could you fall in love with a guy whose hair looked like that of your grandmother?_

_But the most impressive about him were still these silvery eyes that were now rather a stormy grey. I felt a strong desire to take that mask off of his face so that I could see if the rest of it was as impressive as his eyes and lips._

_A teasing smirk appeared on his face._

_"Do you like what you see?" he asked cocky and I blushed._

_"It's nothing I haven't seen before." I lied, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's very impolite not to introduce yourself, by the way." I added bitchy, which made him grin in a way that made my heart pound._

_"I'm very sorry, Miss. How could I be that careless?" he said smiling, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on its back. When our hands touched I felt an electric shock going through my body that made my heart beat even faster. _

"_My__name__is__Draco__…"_

ooooo

I wanted to hold onto the dream, find out more, but I woke up exhausted. Part of me was relieved that this dream had been definitely less embarrassing than the last one, but one little part of me was disappointed. Which was of course totally crazy and only because of the lack of sleep I told myself again and again.

But even though there hadn't been any kissing or things like that, I still had been able to feel the strong attraction of my dream-self towards Malfoy. And this had been a very strange experience altogether. It was totally new for me to look at Malfoy and feel no contempt or dislike.

I shook my head and stood up slowly. It was Saturday and pretty early, so Parvati and Lavender were still sleeping soundly. I put on jeans on and a long sleeved, red shirt, trying to be as quiet as possible. I arranged my hair into a ponytail and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I looked into the huge mirror and frowned. My face was pale, my eyes seemed very big and there was no trace of the beautiful girl in my dream. I brushed my teeth and kept looking at my reflection. I wasn't ugly, but I was hardly beautiful. I looked just normal, probably even plain. I opened my ponytail and let the heavy curls fall on my shoulders. Since I was using a special shampoo, my hair was not bushy and frizzy anymore. Nothing could keep it straight, though. And this was really not the time to think about it, so I grimaced at my reflection, turned around to take my bag and left the dormitory quietly.

After yesterday's surprise party, I didn't have a chance to search in the library for some explanations. I knew that Malfoy had already checked all kinds of books since these dreams had started, but he hadn't known that our minds had been linked until yesterday evening, so maybe he'd missed something.

I was sure to find an answer in one of the books. Besides, I had to write down these dreams. Every single one of them. No matter how embarrassing they were. And I had to do it now, as long as the dream was still fresh in my mind. 

ooooo 

Three hours later, my enthusiasm had vanished into thin air. I had been looking up every book that mentioned any kind of dream spell, or a link between two minds or anything that seemed plausible, but I found nothing. I even checked some attraction spells as I was hoping that all of this was just a silly joke, but nothing seemed to fit.

I was frustrated and didn't really know what to do next. I hadn't expected to not find an answer in my beloved books. On top of that, I had started to realize all the problems I could get by having this strange connection to Malfoy.

I didn't believe that he was really a Death Eater, but Harry had a point when saying that Malfoy was definitely up to something. I just had no idea what it was that kept him so busy. What if the link between me and Malfoy was at the same time a link between me and Voldemort? I didn't dare to think further, but couldn't stop my brain from working.

If Voldemort had something to do with this, then I didn't really get his intention. I knew from Ginny how it felt to be possessed by the Dark Lord and I knew from Harry how it felt to have a connection with him, but I couldn't imagine that Voldemort would use Malfoy to get a hold of my thoughts. Not if he had the possibility to get into Harry's mind whenever he felt like it.

Besides, why should he send me these strange dreams? It didn't make any sense at all. Voldemort was not the type to play such games. And besides, I didn't feel important enough to be cursed by Voldemort. Sure, I was one of Harry's best friends, but it still didn't make sense. And I hated it when things didn't make sense to me. It made me feel stupid.

I looked at the diary my parents had given me as a present for my birthday. I didn't really know why, but I'd decided to write the dreams into it. With all details I could remember. I first wanted to take a normal notebook, but somehow I felt better when writing it into the diary. I was just hoping that nobody would ever read these lines. I'd most probably die of embarrassment… Not that many people would be able to handle the locking spell I'd used on it.

My stomach suddenly started growling and my desire for breakfast became stronger than my wish to keep searching for an answer. I already knew what I had to do and I had actually known from the start. It wasn't likely that I would find the answer to my questions in the restricted section, but I had to give it a try. But first I definitely needed something to eat.

I just left the library, when I suddenly stood right in front of Malfoy. One step more and I'd have bumped right into him. I made a big step back and blushed again, hating myself for the annoying habit.

He wore jeans and a white sweater that was probably made of Kashmir. Spoilt brat. He looked tired but his eyes were alert. He looked around carefully, noticing that nobody was around. And then, just being the arrogant bastard he was, he simply grabbed my hand and dragged me along into an empty storage room.

And then he let go of my hand as if he'd burned his fingers and looked at me expectant.

"Did you find something?" he asked in a low voice as if he was afraid Peeves could be listening in again.

I shook my head and the look of disappointment on his face kind of bothered me.

"Nothing. I'll have a look in the restricted section today, but I don't think I'll find anything. You need great magical skills to link two minds. I can't imagine some student could do it. I couldn't and we both know that I'm the best student here." I said matter-of-factly.

"You think our minds are linked?" Malfoy asked shocked, his eyes nearly as bright as his hair.

I nodded.

"That would be the only explanation for sharing the same dreams, wouldn't it?"

Malfoy's expression changed to a mask of disinterest, but I could see in his eyes that he was thinking hard.

"If our minds are linked, does that mean we can communicate? I mean just by thinking? Or could we maybe show things to one another?"

Now it was my turn to look at him shocked. How come I didn't think about that? Could we actually make each other see things? Just like Voldemort had made Harry see that Sirius had been tortured?

I started to walk around, thinking.

"I hope not… But that's one thing we can find out easily, can't we?" I replied snorting, not sure if I ever wanted to see whatever Malfoy would like to show me.

"Maybe Occlumency would help?" Malfoy suddenly asked thoughtful and my eyes widened to an unnatural extent.

"You're capable of Occlumency? Honestly? Can you teach me?" I asked excited before realizing how stupid I sounded.

He smirked and I would have wanted to kick myself for acting that silly.

"Don't tell me there is really something know-it-all Granger can't do? Interesting." He said lazily, putting his hands in his pockets.

I remembered why I actually hated this arrogant git.

"Spare me your stupid comments and concentrate. You have to try if Occlumency works tonight. If you don't have a dream you'll know that it's alright. But it will be tough as you're mind is vulnerable in your sleep. But even if this works, we have to find out the reason for these dreams. We can't spend our lifetime using Occlumency every night…"

Malfoy nodded and turned around to leave without another word.

I sighed, feeling quite exhausted. I was hungry and tired and from one day to the next, my life had suddenly changed, totally. It was hard enough to talk to Malfoy without insulting him or picking up a fight, but it was even worse to have these dreams. My dream-self clearly liked him and I couldn't help to wonder why. Ok, to be honest, he was quite charming in the last dream. Arrogant, of course, but kind of charming. I shook my head devoted and decided to finally go for breakfast.

It was on my way to the Great Hall that I started asking myself why a 16 year old guy that was not Harry Potter could actually handle Occlumency. Maybe Harry was not that wrong after all. I couldn't really tell why this thought depressed me. 

ooooo

I reached the Great Hall together with Ginny, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Morning, Mione. I overslept. I have a date with Dean and I'm late…" she shouted before running to the Gryffindor table to grab some toast.

I grinned and watched her sitting down next to Harry, who gave her a genuine, smile; one that seemed to reach his eyes. My grin got even bigger. These two were such a cute couple. If only Harry would finally realize it. But I couldn't really blame him. There were so many things going on right now.

I said good morning to everyone, sat down next to Ron and started to eat. I was nearly starving, so I didn't pay much attention to the discussions next to me but I noticed that they were mostly about Quidditch.

"Mione, where were you this morning? I woke up about 7 and you were already gone." Parvati suddenly asked and Ron and Harry both looked at me questioningly.

"Library." I said between two bites of my toast and Ron rolled his eyes while Harry smiled.

"It's Saturday, you shouldn't study on weekends." Ron complained but I just shrugged.

Well I had been in the library after all. It wasn't my fault that everybody thought I was studying.

"You should rather read the book we gave you." Lavender said grinning and I nearly choked on my coffee.

"What kind of book?" Harry asked interested before I could plead him with my eyes not to do so.

"That's a secret between girls." Parvati said and winked and I relaxed grateful. The last thing I needed was Ron to laugh about that silly birthday present. As I knew him, he'd have probably said something stupid again.

"Hermione?" a deep voice suddenly said and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

Cormac McLaggen was standing next to me, a smile placed on his face.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

Parvati and Lavender both looked at us with their eyes wide open, waiting curiously for my reply. Ron had a lethal expression, while Harry was just frowning. Only Ginny didn't seem to be impressed at all.

"Actually, I have some work to do today. Sorry." I said without even knowing why.  
Ron relaxed, but Cormac kneeled down next to me.

"Maybe tomorrow?" he asked.

Damn, he was stubborn.

"Maybe." I said evasive, but he grinned and seemed pretty satisfied.

"I hope you liked my present." He said in a deep voice, and even winked before leaving the Great Hall with some of his friends.

I had honestly totally forgotten about his present. There had been more important things on my mind. But now I was curious and I nearly didn't hear Ron's annoyed question.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He obviously wants to go out with Mione." Ginny replied dryly. "Shit, I forgot my date with Dean!" she exclaimed before running out of the Great Hall without waiting for a reply from her brother. Harry didn't seem too happy about it.

"You won't really date that prick, Mione, will you?" Ron asked low, but again someone else replied instead of me.

"Of course she will! She'd be stupid if not. He's hot." Parvati said grinning and got a lethal gaze from Ron. 

I had just finished eating and stood up slowly.

"How about everyone is taking care of their own business for a change? I'm off to the library." I said irritated before turning around to leave the Great Hall.

"We can go for a walk, Ron." I heard Lavender saying, but didn't dare to turn around and see Ron's reaction.

I suddenly didn't feel like going to the library anymore. I went up to the dormitory, putting my bag with my diary and notebooks on my bed and pitied myself. What a shitty day so far.

I took out the little present Cormac had given me and opened it slowly. I'd expected something bold, maybe even cheesy, but instead I was surprised to find a beautiful glass rose that was gleaming in a warm, orange colour. I turned it around and suddenly the colour changed to a bright blue. I smiled astounded and looked at the letter Cormac had added.

_This rose is a mood barometer. It shows how you feel. The different colours all have a meaning and show your current mood. I hope the rose will gleam red whenever you think of me._

_Happy Birthday, Hermione._

_Cormac_

I took out the attached description that was showing all colours. Orange was standing for nervousness but also for warmth. Blue was calming and relaxing and red was love and passion. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help grinning. He was arrogant and cocky, but I had to admit that I liked his present. And it made me feel better.

I finally arranged my hair into a ponytail again as I decided that it didn't make me look prettier with my hair open and went down to the common room. Harry was sitting alone in one of the comfy chairs, reading in that bloody potions book. I sat down in front of him and gave him a little smile.

"You still read that book?" I asked more reproachful than I'd wanted to.

"It's great, Mione. This guy was just brilliant."

I snorted.

"It could have also been a girl, Harry."

"It's the Half-blood-prince not princess."

We had this discussion for at least the tenth time now, so I didn't insist on giving him another piece of my mind concerning that bloody book.

"Where's Ron?" I asked instead and got the answer I'd wanted least.

"He's with Lavender." Harry replied careful as if he wanted to check how I was feeling about it.

I just shrugged and looked out of the window.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you." Harry finally said in a low voice.

I still smiled.

"That doesn't mean its ok to do it."

Harry sighed.

"Mione, Ron is just… well complicated sometimes."

I snorted.

"You mean he's an idiot."

Harry laughed.

"Well, yeah, sometimes. But you don't really plan on dating McLaggen, do you?"

I wanted to shrug, but then I shook my head slowly, which made Harry relax quite a bit.

I wanted to tell him about my dreams and the thing with Malfoy, but I couldn't. Harry was so blinded by his hatred for Malfoy that he'd have never listened. I first needed to find out what was actually going on, before I could think about telling someone.

But I had to admit that it would have felt good to share this problem with a friend.

"Should we visit Hagrid?" Harry suddenly asked and I nodded relieved. I really needed some distraction. 

ooooo 

We spent more than two hours at Hagrid's and it was great. Ron was probably already looking for us but I didn't care. I just enjoyed the time with Harry and Hagrid, finally relaxing and not thinking about everything that had happened lately.

"What do you think of Professor Slughorn?" Hagrid asked curious and Harry and I exchanged a long glance.

"He's ok. Not bad as a teacher, but a bit strange sometimes. He formed a club with people he likes. It's called the Slug Club. Hermione and I are in it, but I always try to put Quidditch training when there is a meeting." Harry said grinning and I snorted.

"Yeah, and I have to sit there alone for hours and make conversation. No, it's actually not that bad, to be honest. He knows a lot of interesting people and it's actually fun to join the meetings." I said shrugging.

"Just be careful, Mione. Slughorn's not an honest man." Hagrid said cryptic, but didn't explain this statement any further.

We sat with Hagrid another 10 minutes and finally left. It was already late afternoon and pretty fresh outside.

"Harry, could you teach me Occlumency?" I finally asked when we were walking next to the lake.

He looked at me surprised, his eyes just asking "why?"

"I always wanted to learn it. Its complicated magic and I'd like to try it. Do you think you could teach me?"

Harry shook his head, looking at me apologetic.

"Sorry Mione, but I never got the hang of it."

I nodded. I'd expected this answer, but I had to at least ask. So the only possibility left was Malfoy. And as if my thoughts had conjured him up he suddenly appeared in front of the greenhouse, looking at us motionless with those empty, silvery eyes that made my heart race for a second.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked icily and put himself in front of me as if to protect me from any harm.

I had to smile about this reaction, it was so typically Harry.

"None of your business, Potter." Malfoy replied lazy, his hands in his pockets, his eyes set on my face as if he was trying to tell me something.

A sudden feeling of impatience reached me and I frowned thoughtful before cognition hit me. I wasn't impatient, no, but Malfoy was.

"Harry, I have to go to the library. I just had an idea and I have to check if it's possible." I said hastily, knowing, that Malfoy would understand.

One look into his eyes confirmed that he'd follow me.

Harry fortunately didn't seem to notice, he just nodded surprised when I'd already ran towards the castle. I knew that I would have to explain this later, but I'd think of something plausible. Right now the only thought that was filling my mind was that I could actually feel what Malfoy felt. Not always and not for long, but there definitely was a connection. And this really scared the shit out of me. Sharing dreams was one thing, but sharing each other's emotions?

I really went to the library, as I had no idea how long Malfoy and Harry would be bickering before he could follow me. I decided to go to the restricted section and start searching, even though I didn't think I'd find something.  
It took him nearly 10 minutes to find me.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Malfoy asked annoyed before he sat down on one of the library chairs, his elbows resting on his knees.

He was angry and also anxious and I didn't need a special connection to see that. But a wave of desperation reached me and I took a deep breath.

"Could you…, I mean did you feel anything unusual earlier?"

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

I sighed.

"You were impatient, now you're quite desperate, even though it's mostly covered by your anger. Fuck, Malfoy I can feel what you're feeling!" I whispered shocked, not able to stop myself from staring at him.

His eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh as well.

"I can feel it too. It's like waves. Earlier I felt happy and knew that it couldn't be my own feeling."

Malfoy bit his lip as if he wished he hadn't given me that piece of information.

And then he stood up and looked at me furious, his silvery eyes hard as steel.

"I don't need your fucking pity, Granger."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as I didn't find the right words. I tried not to let out any emotions, but I didn't know how to do it properly. I put my arms around me, feeling suddenly very vulnerable.

"Do you have the slightest idea what this could be about?" Malfoy finally asked his voice still tensed.

I shook my head.

"I've never heard of something like this. To share dreams could be a spell that links two minds, but to share emotion… I don't know. Sorry."

I'd no idea why I was actually apologizing as it wasn't my fault either, but my apology changed something in his expression and it suddenly softened.  
How different he looked when he didn't wear that mask of arrogance or fury or disdain! He was actually quite cute…

"It's not your fault." He said low and this was probably one of the kindest things he'd ever said to me in nearly 6 years of knowing each other.

"Malfoy, I'm scared." I admitted and blushed because I had no idea why I was telling him something like that. I didn't want him to think I was a weak little girl, but truth was that it really scared me and there was nobody I could talk to about it. No one except of the guy standing in front of me.

"I'm quite troubled myself." He said smug and I had to smile. Such a jerk.

"Does it work for you to use Occlumency? Does it block the feelings you get from me?" I was asking hopeful.

"I've tried it several times, but it's hard to tell as I didn't know when I'd feel something. I assume it only works with strong emotions. When you're extremely angry, or happy or whatever. Can you conjure such a strong feeling right now?"

I nodded. There were so many strong feelings inside of me right now, that it really shouldn't be a problem.

Malfoy closed his eyes to be able to concentrate better. I was trying hard to send him everything I felt right now, not caring if I wanted someone like Malfoy to know how insecure I actually was.

He made some steps back and opened his eyes shocked.

"Stop!" he croaked and I mentally locked my feelings inside of me again.

Malfoy was pale and trembling and I couldn't help approaching him. I reached out to touch him, when I stopped the last second, wondering what the hell I was actually doing.

"Seems as if it doesn't work." I concluded matter-of-factly, sounding much calmer than I really felt. And he knew of course.

"Seems so." He said so low that I could hardly hear him.

"Maybe we should ask a teacher…" I started, wondering if Dumbledore might be able to help. But I couldn't even finish my sentence, because Malfoy interrupted me without even listening.

"No." he just said as if it was his decision and I had to comply. Now this was something I really didn't like.

"Stop that crap and listen to me carefully, Malfoy. I'm not one of the silly girls that will fall on her knees when you say no. This is affecting me just as much as it's affecting you and I don't intend to just sit around and do nothing. Something is happening with us and I can't tell what it is. You can't order me around, so if I want to tell Dumbledore, I will."

I got a wave of pure anger from him, but then it suddenly vanished and all that remained was anxiety.

"Please don't." he finally whispered and it was the first time ever that Draco Malfoy had asked me something. 

"Why not?" I asked softly, not really understanding why he was so determined to keep all of this a secret.

I mean, I didn't want anyone to know either, but Dumbledore was really not the type to gossip.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?" he asked all of a sudden and I looked at him surprised.

"Who's the stubborn one?" I murmured offended when he suddenly looked at me smiling.

"Guess you have a point." He said, running his hand through his hair, looking very tired all of a sudden.

"I'll shut up for the time being, but don't expect me to do it forever. If we can't find out more about this, we will have to ask for help sooner or later. Who knows how this will develop, in the end we'll be able to read each other's minds." I said shivering.

The thought definitely gave me goose bumps. Malfoy sighed, but didn't answer back. 

"I'll nevertheless try Occlumency tonight. Maybe we can at least get rid of those dreams." He finally said yawning and I nodded agreeing.

We were standing there for a few more seconds, not really sure what to say. Since I'd become friends with Harry, Malfoy and I had spent nearly every day with bickering. He'd said and done so many mean things that I'd been sure to dislike him forever. But now when I was looking at his tired face and his tall figure, I didn't feel any aversion.

He gave me a little nod, turned around and left without looking back. I sat down on the chair and looked out of the window. The sun just set behind the lake and I enjoyed this picture of perfect harmony. It was so different from what was currently going on that it helped calming me.

Maybe Malfoy would feel that I relaxed and this would help him relax as well? I bit my lip, scolding myself for having such stupid thoughts.  
Even if I could feel what he was feeling, there was no reason to start caring. But while I was watching the sunset I had to admit that it was maybe already too late.

**Here is finally chapter 3 of SoulMates. I really hope you all enjoy it and keep reading. Please leave a little review to let me know what you think about it. Thanks!**

**Many thanks also to Nadia, my new beta who is a huge help in questions of grammar and style. You're great. :-)**


End file.
